


Group Status

by AquaBurst07



Series: Genderbender Reverse Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Gen, Genderbending, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being summoned by a group of people can get boring after the hundredth time. Why not change it up a bit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Status

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea after hearing about some of the weird mystics and other such things that popped up during the 1800s, especially in England and that area. I imagined Ciphera's reaction to being summoned by a group of these buffoons. I remembered that a comment Alex made during the AMV about how Bill got the top hat and this idea came about.

The demon heard a group say a familiar chant. A force tugged her backwards into a portal.

"Well, well, well," the triangle said, opening her eye. Her eye darted around the room full of men, who tensed up in her presence. She groaned, tossing her arms up into the air. "Ah, come on! This is the third time this week!"

The men in the room gawked at the floating triangle. This demon looked nothing like the ones depicted in their texts. Instead of being a massive beast with horns and hooves, it was a…small, blue pyramid?

The leader never let his guard down. Who knows what powers this thing has despite its unassuming appearance.

"You wealthy folk really don't know how to throw a party. You need to get an Ybox 720." The triangle tapped on the side its face. "Wait…I don't think that has been invented yet."

"Who are you?" the leader piped up after gaining some courage.

"I'm am the Almighty Demon of the Nightmare Realm!" she said, floating high up in air. "I am so mighty I have no name!"

Flames sparked out behind her. A laugh escaped her lips. The men flinched at this. That's right! They better coward in her presence!

She should really start saying a name during these intros. What was it, even? Billy? Rey? The Artist Formally Known as Alex Hirsch? Whatever. It didn't matter right now. These idiots don't need to know that tidbit about herself. Best to use it to her advantage.

"I have knowledge of all of the universe like how baldy over there picks his nose when nobody is looking," the demon said, pointing to a man across the room. The man immediately blushed, putting his hand down. A couple of the men nearby laughed.

"Why do you look a pyramid?" a man in a brown coat asked.

"I don't think that is any of concern. Don't you think?" the triangle said, looking at one of her hands like would check their fingernails.

"Fair enough," the man said, flinching backwards in his chair.

"What did you summon me here for?" the demon asked.

"To know of your vast knowledge, master," a man in crimson robes, who she assumed was the leader, said.

Really? That's why they called upon her? Ugh. She should've saw that one coming. These men are always the same. They always ask her the same boring questions every time from what is the secret to life to will I find true love. While it was fun to say random things, it does get dull after awhile.

Hm…Maybe she can make this a bit more interesting. Spice things up a bit.

"Well then," she said. "If you want me to spill the beans, so to speak, you can give me some things I so desire."

"Why should we do that?" a pudgy man beside the leader cried out. "We are the ones that summoned you! You should be doing as we say!"

"Well, if you have no need for me, I can always…" she trailed off, flying away from the group.

"Wait!" the leader called out.

"Yes," she said, appearing in front of the leader's face.

"What do you want, Great One?" the leader said, wincing.

What did she want…? Her eye landed on the hat and cane.

"I want your cane, bow tie and top hat," she said, extending her arms and creating another one so they touched the items.

"Seriously?"

"Do you want me to unleash my…?"

"No, my master."

"Good," she said. "Also, I am a lady. Thank you very much."

The leader handed over the items.

"Anything else, Almighty One?"

"Hm…" the demon drew out, placing the bowtie right below her single eye. "How about everyone pat their heads and rub their tummy's?"

Men did as the demon said, flinching under the demon's gaze.

"Anything else?"

"How about you there?" she said, pointing at a man in a grey suit with her cane. "Dance for me."

The man kicked his legs, hopping around.

"More!"

The man waved his hands about, moving his hips around even more.

"Harder!"

A set of brown eyes narrowed at the demon. He twirled around, swaying his hips.

"That's good."

The man sighed with relief, sitting down in the chair.

"Also, can chubs over there get me a glass of wine?"

The man rushed into another room as the demon put the top hat on her head. After a few moments, he came out with a glass of red wine.

The demon's eye ball grew larger, staring down at her drink for any sign of tampering. Satisfied, she shrugged. It wasn't tampered with. Good enough for her.

She took a sip of the drink with her eye ball. Ah, nothing like a glass of wine to dull out the drones of fools.

"Well, demon, are you going to tell us all the secrets of the universe?"

"Hm…" the being drew out. "The number forty-two is important for some reason. The Egyptian, Nordic and Meso American deities are the true religions along with a couple other ancient ones. There is a giant baby that controls time or something like that."

"That's it!" the leader fumed.

"Yes," she said in a deadpan tone.

The man grabbed onto her wrists, pressing a knife right under her eye. "Tell me, my dear. What else do you know? And make it good."

The demon narrowed her eye at him. The man's eyes widened as the arm holding the creature turned into a mound of bugs before they crawled along the floor. The man let out a scream. The demon blew on her nails. Serves him right for manhandling her.

"Screw you all! I'm going back to the Mindscape!" she spread her arms as a portal appeared behind her. "Remember; reality is an illusion; the universe is a hologram; buy gold. Bye!"

She let out a laugh. Wow. Those men are fun to mess with. She should do that more often!

…Wait. What was she thinking again? Ah, doesn't matter.

Her eye dropped to the cane in her hand. Hm…she wondered…

With a snap of her fingers, a mirror appear before her. Her eye tugged up slightly. She didn't look half bad. She was totally keeping these.


End file.
